deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Echo Team vs Bad Company
Now that the finals have ended, I have one of two new matches for ya. This one is Echo Team (from Resistance 2) versus Bad Company (from Battlefield: Bad Company 2). The stat list is organized into team members, not weapons. Echo Team is compromised of Sentinels, superhuman warriors who fight to the death against the Chimera. They are lead by Nathan Hale, a Lieutenant who was the only survivor of the York offensive to liberate Britain, and wields a Bullseye, an assault rifle that has a secondary fire mode of a homing tag. Their sniper is Benjamin Warner, a Sergeant who uses the Marksman, which fires in three-shot bursts and has a secondary fire of a drone that shocks victims repeatedly. Their explosives expert is Aaron Hawthorne, ranked as a Specialist, who wields a Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun, with a secondary fire of discharging both barrels. Their heavy weapon, the HVAP (High Velocity Armor Piercing) Wraith, is wielded by Corporal Joseph Capelli, and has a secondary fire of a shield that deflects incoming fire. Bad Company is a spec ops squad, tasked with halting the Russian takeover of the world. Their Leader, Sergeant Redford, and explosives expert, George Haggard, both use an XM8 prototype assault rifle, with an attached grenade launcher. Their sniper, Preston Marlowe, uses the same weapon, but has a scope. The only variation is their heavy weapon, used by Terrance Sweetwater, which is an M60 LMG. Echo Team won, 14-1. Pages will go up tomorrow. Battle Echo Team Bad Company Bad Company is walking down a corridor in SRPA 3, when they hear voices in one of the control rooms. Hearing the name “Malikov” and believing the speakers to be Russian, they enter the door and take up attacking positions. Echo Team hears the commotion, and breaks off planning and takes cover. Preston, identifying the Team’s sniper, fires his XM8 rifle at Warner. It’s only a flesh wound, and Warner, with Preston now in his sights, squeezes the trigger, sending a three-ion burst into Preston’s head. . He sends out a drone, which injures Haggard. Redford sees this, and places a round from his XM8’s grenade launcher at Warner’s position. . Capelli, angered, activates his HVAP Wraith’s shield and starts firing at Bad Company, who fire back. Unnoticed, Hawthorne and Hale close on Bad Company’s position. All of the rounds Bad Company shot at Capelli have been deflected off of his shield. Sweetwater tries to bring it down with his M60, but is quickly cut down. . Capelli continues to lay down suppressive fire, until his shield runs out. Haggard, noticing the gap, quickly fires his XM8 at Capelli, killing the Sentinel. . Hale then fires a Bullseye tag at Haggard’s leg and ducks behind cover. Haggard notices nothing, and Hale fires. The rounds curve around the wall, ripping Haggard’s leg to shreds. Hawthorne finished the wounded soldier off with his Rossmore, unloading both barrels into the unlucky private’s face. . Hale lays down a pattern of suppressive fire, having a small gun duel with Redford. The sergeant hears footsteps behind him, and turns, spotting Hawthorne. He fires, hitting Hawthorne in the neck. Hale and Redford stalk each other, eventually coming face to face. Hale pulls the trigger first, and shots rip into Redford’s throat, finishing off the remaining Bad Company member. He then looks around, and, mourning the loss of his allies, reports the incident to his superiors. Category:Blog posts